


空梦

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bottom Arjuna, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Top Karna, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: 时间大概是幕间2之前。阿周那梦到迦尔纳又被他杀死了一次，而他刚好爱上了这样的他。





	空梦

不知从何时起，阿周那开始被噩梦所困扰。同样的画面日复一日，反反复复地在他的梦境之中浮现，不断提醒着那些旧时的纠葛与伤痛。  
在梦中，他回到了永生难忘的决战时刻，空旷辽阔的俱卢之野残阳如血，满含战意的号角声响彻苍穹，他站在迦尔纳对面凝视着对方，看着他战车的车轮深深陷进泥泞之中无法脱出，被诅咒缠身而无能为力的模样，再一次拉满了甘狄拔的弓弦，将架于弦上的箭矢瞄准了目标。他视野之中的身影正因为专注而逐渐清晰，就算风沙漫天，烟尘滚滚也无法阻隔分毫——只见他的宿敌从陷入泥泞的战车边重新站了起来，低垂的脸庞上看不清表情，可是他的动作却是如此毅然决然，仿佛已经做好了迎接死亡的准备。  
这样很好。他暗自告诉自己。一切很快就要结束了，只要他射出这一箭，他便可以在他与迦尔纳两人漫无休止的争斗之中取得完完全全的胜利，让所有的痛苦与仇恨画下句点。可这时，他看到对方抬起头，以无所畏惧的凛然之姿慢慢走近了他，而这旷野之上的太阳也在这时隐去了轮廓，只留下一束光线从上而下地倾泻下来，笼罩在迦尔纳身边有如圣光。  
那一瞬间，他看清了对方的脸。那张脸在此刻看上去依旧苍白淡漠，挂着令人厌恶的冷酷神情，却自始至终不曾流露过一星半点的退却之意，即使身陷囹圄也仍然如同天神那般刚健勇猛。浓烈的杀意再次涌上他的心头，让他越发无法分清眼前的一切究竟是虚是实，差点就松开拉紧弓弦的手指，然而，当他回想起自己曾经向那位渺小却又伟大的人类御主所做出的承诺时，他又不得不为自己重蹈覆辙的行为而羞耻难堪。  
事到如今，我仍然想要射出那一箭吗？  
他问自己，霎时间黯淡下来的漆黑眼眸闪过一丝迟疑。可是这片刻的迟疑并没有影响他的接下来的动作，尽管自身的意识仍然在负隅顽抗，但他的手指却已然替他做出了决断，重新呈现了令他后悔终生的那一幕——那罪恶的一箭还是如他记忆中那样划破空气，以雷霆万钧之势径直射向他的宿敌，穿透肌肤，刺入骨骼，扬起温热的、腥甜的血雾，将他的视线染成一片赤红。  
什么都没有改变，这原本发生的一切仍然照旧发生，便是他无法反抗的宿命。他注定要杀死迦尔纳，而迦尔纳注定要被他所杀，尽管这种行为卑劣、狠毒、有悖于英雄之名，但在那一刻，他没法停止，只能进一步加深自己的负罪感，带着满手血腥和罪孽继续前行。可就在迦尔纳的喉咙被箭刺穿，身体朝后倒下之时，他从对方那已经完全失去血色的面容之上看到了令自己最为匪夷所思的表情。  
一个极浅的的微笑自迦尔纳薄薄的嘴角边浮现，却又显得无比自然，没有任何的怨恨与愤怒。他或许早就预料到了自己的死期，又或许早就对他们之间的争斗已经释然，阿周那无法确定其中缘由，却不由自主地深深为之震撼，与此同时，一个令他困惑不已的疑问从他脑海之中冷不防冒了出来——  
在他的记忆之中，他亲手将自己的宿敌射杀的那一刻，对方的脸上是这样的表情吗？也是这种几乎看不出任何情绪的、古怪的微笑吗？他记不清了，岁月之潮早已将他脑中久远年代的记忆冲刷到支离破碎，可是尽管如此，他仍旧在用力地回想着那时的一切，在梦中将这最为鲜血淋漓的记忆搬出来，再次摆上桌面。他越是想，头就疼得越厉害，强烈的痛觉侵蚀着他的每一根神经末梢，令他汗如雨下，口不能言。他几乎要被这种疼痛击溃了，像被抽干了灵魂一般颓然跪倒，抱头嘶吼，这时，他感觉到他的胸口传来了比头部更为剧烈的疼痛，仿佛有一只怪物随时都要撕裂他的胸膛，从他的血肉之中挣脱而出——那正是他的心脏所在的位置，而此刻，他的心正被一只无形的巨爪紧紧地攥着，力道之大几乎要将它揉碎。一切的一切都在预示着他的心即将破碎，可是现在，他究竟在为了什么而心碎？  
阿周那又想起了对方临死之前的笑容，顿时冒出一种强烈的冲动，想要走过去，再次看看对方浸在一片血泊之中的脸。可当他站起来凑近迦尔纳的尸首时，伸手触摸到的却只是一片热乎乎的鲜血——是了，毫无疑问的，他又杀死了对方一次，可在这一刻，他却正在为这个结果而悲恸——这就是紧紧攥住他的心的那只巨爪，是他这颗自认为像金刚石一样坚硬无比的心上多出来的划痕，明明在过去他不曾为此感到心痛，此刻却痛得无可复加。  
这种疼痛是源于怎样的情感呢？他明白，单纯的恨意并不是这样的，自己并没有理由为了一个纯粹的仇敌而心碎；单纯的爱意也不是这样的，他对许许多多人回报过爱意，却未曾有过如此迷惘的时刻。他既没有自己所认为的那样憎恨迦尔纳，又不能确定自己是否爱着对方，只能被动地继续被这种飘忽不定的复杂情感困扰着，如同一只在牢笼之中撞得头破血流的困兽，太多太多的思绪在他的脑中涌动，又逐渐消弭。  
这时，一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊落在迦尔纳血迹斑斑的脸上。他看着他，终于卸下了最后一层伪装，像一个做错了事的孩子一样失声痛哭。  
阿周那已经记不清自己上一次像这样哭泣是什么时候的事情了，毕竟他足够坚强，也从未在乎过得失。因为天神的赐予与众人的宠爱，他可以毫不费力地得到任何事物，也可以轻易将其毁灭，可是如今，当他再次夺去宿敌的性命之时，却会因为人类本能的驱使而流泪。为了宿敌的死而哭泣，这太可笑了。他自嘲地想道。与此同时，他抬手摸了摸自己湿漉漉的脸，却在抚过嘴角的时候停了下来。  
他意识到自己正在笑着，嘴角上扬成一个近乎扭曲的弧度。这笑容与他的眼泪不相冲突，因为他知道，这才是他在射出那一箭之后脸上所浮现出来的真正表情。  
巨大的悲伤再次吞噬了他的笑容，在他确认了自己的胜利、反刍起自己的所作所为之后，打碎了这面前忠实地反映他的情绪的、名为“梦境”的镜子。

噩梦令阿周那终日心事重重，同时开始刻意回避现实之中的迦尔纳，不去与他交流。也就是在这段时间里，他开始失眠，尽管睡眠对于英灵来说并不是必须的，但在持续一段时间之后，这种不安定的状况很快影响到了他的精神状态，使他变得有些反常。虽然他对此已有觉悟，甚至尽力让自己表现得与平常毫无二致，但这一切终究还是没有瞒过那位少年御主的眼睛。藤丸立香虽然年轻，心思却足够敏锐，在察觉到异常的几天之后便找上了他，想要给他提供帮助。然而，他却一口回绝了对方的好意，并将它归类于可以凭一己之力就能解决的问题——说到底，他还是不希望将对方牵扯其中，让对方更深入地了解自己，为此，他必须堵死所有通向他内心深处的路，不让任何人有可乘之机。  
无论是“黑”的存在也好，还是最近不断重复的噩梦也好，那都不是其他人能够解决的问题，更不是允许他人窥透的秘密。阿周那别无选择，只能在午夜梦回时分蜷缩在自己房间的那张床上，强撑着脆弱的精神注视着黑暗，努力让自己不要落入梦境之中，这时，他感觉到一具温暖的躯体覆了上来，从背后搂住了他的腰，而那张黑暗之中的脸正在缓缓靠近，灼热的吐息喷洒在他敏感的耳廓上。他想要挣脱那双手臂的禁锢，却在对方的嘴唇碰到他的后颈时放弃了挣扎，像被淋湿翅膀的雏鸟一样颤抖起来。对方的嘴唇热极了，就像燃烧到极致的炭火，像正午时刻最为灼眼的阳光，带着试探、深情和压抑已久的疯狂，将一个轻柔的吻印在他后颈那块汗水密布的肌肤上。那个瞬间就像宇宙爆炸，耀眼的星辰在混沌之中互相撞击变化，在电光石火之间击溃了他的理智。他突然猛地转过身来，乌黑的瞳仁恰好对上对方的眼睛。那双眼睛是他熟悉的海青色，带着点冰冷的、沉静的幽蓝，在黑夜里闪着光。  
“你什么时候进来的？”阿周那眼神锐利，语气咄咄逼人。  
“挺久了。”对方专注地看着他，修长的手指放在他的脖颈上，却被他很快甩开了，“可以说，从一开始我就在这里。”   
“出去。”他强硬地命令道，“别逼我再杀你一次。”  
“我会离开的。”他的宿敌，那位正直高洁的施舍的英雄用云淡风轻的语气道，“只不过，你无法驱赶我，除非杀死我，或者有所觉悟，因为这一切并不是真实的，你正处在自己的梦境之中，而我——就是你的梦魇。”

大意了。阿周那想。既然已经失眠多日，自己怎么会如此轻易就再度入梦，甚至对此毫无察觉？令他不曾想到的是，现在他置身其中的梦境与之前不断重复的噩梦不尽相同，他无法预料到接下来会发生什么，更不知道自己为什么会做这样的梦——现在的他，正与迦尔纳以前所未有的亲密姿势紧挨在一起，对方那两只瘦削却有力的手臂不知什么时候又回到了他的腰上，将他箍在怀里不愿松开。黑暗中，两人面面相觑，阿周那盯着那双狭长而锐利的眼睛，不禁在心中感叹果然是梦，如果不是梦，他又怎么会像现在这样注视着对方？这时，对方的身体又靠得近了些，灼热的体温透过空气就像一簇簇跳动的火光投射在他身上，他屏住了呼吸，突然感觉有些口干舌燥，迦尔纳苍白的嘴唇近在咫尺，只要他稍不留神就有可能会碰上。一切变得更加匪夷所思了，连带他自己的反应也是如此，他伸手阻隔了一下他们之间的空气，却感受到对方滚烫的唇瓣落在了自己的手背上。  
“为什么？”  
这个提问是阿周那自己问出来的。不是“干什么”或者“怎么了”，而是这样简明扼要却涵义丰富的三个字。他有太多的疑问了，这些疑问从梦境一开始便在不断累积，在这一刻已经超过了这个梦境本身的重量。此刻，耳边传来一声浅浅的叹息，迦尔纳将脸颊贴在他的掌心里，前额的碎发轻轻地扫过他的手指，又从他的指缝里溜走。  
“放过你自己吧。”他说，“明白你对我的感情，正视它——事实上你一直知道，就是不愿意承认它，不是吗？”  
“我恨你。”阿周那毫不犹豫地回答道，却像有些心虚一般移开了视线，不去看那双灼灼发亮的眼睛，“除了憎恨以外，我想不到任何可以对你付出的感情。从你第一次出现在我面前时我就开始恨你了，我恨你恨得要命，恨到想要无数次地杀死你，我做了很多那样的梦，甚至还在为不能在现实之中杀了你感到可惜——因为愤怒，因为嫉妒，这种恨意早就渗透进了我的血肉之中，永生永世都不会消失，所以我必须要在这里做一个了结。”  
“可是你清楚，并不是这样的。”迦尔纳直接否定了他的答案，“在你不断杀死我的那些噩梦之中，你为我流泪了。有人会为了他所怨恨的人流泪吗？”  
“！”阿周那不可置信地瞪着他，“你怎么会知道……”  
“别忘了，现在你正在做梦，梦中什么都有可能会发生。”迦尔纳轻声说，“我是你思维的具现，自然明白你内心的真实想法，可是尽管如此，我仍然想听你亲口说出来——”  
他的语气变得不容抗拒，就像海面上强而有力的风卷起巨浪，带来潮汐。  
“你，对我，究竟有着怎样的感情？”  
“我……不……”阿周那嗫嚅着，直接转过头回避对方的提问，“……你不要再逼我了。”  
“不敢看着我吗？”迦尔纳低下头凑近他，试图去碰他的嘴唇，“既然如此，就换我看着你好了。”  
“可恶！为什么你这家伙会比现实当中的你还要难缠呢？”在双唇即将相接的那一刻，阿周那却猛地推开了对方，歇斯底里地怒吼道，“说实话，我不知道，我不知道啊！我对你明明已经憎恨厌恶到了极点，可是当我无法控制自己的行为，再次射出那一箭的时候，我还是会不由自主地失声痛哭——我居然会为了自己宿敌的死而心碎悲恸，这多可笑啊，可是我已经不想那样做了，不想用那种卑劣的方式杀死你了，我对你……”  
“嗯，我明白了。”迦尔纳打断了他的话，声音平静而低缓，“虽然我从来没有指望从你口中听到那个字，但是我已经得到了想要的答案。”  
“你说……什么？”  
这一次，迦尔纳并没有回答他，而是直接压上来揪住他的衣领，用薄而柔软的唇瓣堵住了他的嘴唇。黑暗之中他看到对方闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛上盛满了微暗的磷光，就像过分纤细的蝴蝶触角。那张嘴唇还是像之前一样烫，烫到让他几乎以为自己就快要融化了；可是这个落在唇上的吻却和之前任何一次都不一样，带着一丝难以言喻的柔情与温存。他拼命地呼吸着，却感觉到对方的气息很平稳，喷洒在他肌肤上的触觉真实得不像是处在梦境之中，这时，他感到自己的眼眶热了一下，一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊毫无征兆地滑落，滴在自己的手背上，那一瞬间，他好像突然明白了迦尔纳想要得到的答案，继而从无尽的困惑中解脱出来。原有的表情在他脸上骤然崩塌了，犹如假面破碎，云翳尽散——他又想起了那个不断重复的噩梦，想起了迦尔纳的死和自己沾满鲜血的双手，他所流下的眼泪与此刻滴落的泪水在某一瞬间悄然重合了，却不只是哀恸的眼泪。  
然而，阿周那很快察觉到了自己的失态，几乎是下意识地用手去挡自己的脸，手腕却被迦尔纳扣住压在身侧。那个短暂的吻结束了，当迦尔纳的嘴唇再次压下来的时候，却是为了替他吻去眼泪的。这算是一种怜悯吗？他懊恼地想着，却没有再抵挡住对方接下来的亲吻。迦尔纳抬起他的脸，去吻他湿润的眼睑、唇角和下巴，他在对方的亲吻下自然而然地扬起头，献出那段修长而柔软的脖颈。滚烫的嘴唇流连在他上下滑动的喉结处，舔舐着那块裸露在外的肌肤，又一路辗转而下，隔着薄薄的布料叼住敏感至极的乳尖，重重地吮出水痕。意料之外的举动令阿周那不由得呻吟出声，脑中仅存的意识全然被这过于真实的亲密触碰所占据着——原来在他最为隐秘的幻梦之中，迦尔纳竟然是这般热情主动，在一瞬间差点击溃他所有的理智与思绪，完全占据他的灵魂。他看着他，眼神迷离得像一片散不开的浓雾，放在身侧的双手也缠上迦尔纳的背，进一步与对方的身体紧紧相贴。  
迦尔纳的后背显然过于瘦削了，摸上去骨骼分明，就像一对折起来的翅膀。他的手指顺着对方弓起的脊背向下滑动，感受着那紧绷的线条起伏犹如流水喧响，一瞬间竟有些沉溺其中。对方灵巧的手顺着他起伏的胸膛继续向下，将他的衣物脱下放在一边，覆上来吻他裸露出来的大片肌肤，又顺势沿着他颈侧一路吻上去，试图再次捕捉他那张微张的嘴。然而，这次阿周那却偏过头躲开了这个吻，通透的眼眸里又多了几分复杂的颜色，仿佛一滴漆黑的墨在水中一圈一圈地晕开，那迷离的光正逐渐变得暗沉起来。  
“你还是要拒绝我吗？”迦尔纳低声问道，声音又湿又冷，却听不出任何意外的情绪。他的手指也从阿周那赤裸的肌肤上离开了，一双锐利无比的青色眼瞳正一动不动地凝视着他，眼中凝结着天空、海洋与永不融化的冰雪。  
“不……不是……”阿周那暗沉的眼眸闪烁了一下，“我只是觉得……很奇怪……尽管这一切都不是真的，但我仍然认为我们不该如此亲密……我们是宿敌，我从过去到现在都无法彻底放下对你的憎恨，虽然如今我对你有种特殊的感情存在，但是我仍旧无法从我们的过去之中彻底走出来。”  
“我能理解。”迦尔纳沉声道，“不过，我不需要你从过去走出来。你仍然恨我，这很好；我们仍然是宿敌，这是谁都无法改变的事实，所以，你大可以将这当做我们之间的一次较量，来向我作出有力的反击。”  
说着，他的动作变得凶狠起来，瘦削却有力的双手飞快向阿周那的腿间探去，粗暴地撕开了裹在对方腿上的长裤，掰开那两条修长紧实的大腿。受到挑衅的阿周那看穿了对方的目的，终于放下顾虑，不甘示弱地夹紧了宿敌的腰，主动将嘴唇凑近，以几乎要吻上对方嘴唇的距离低语道：  
“你以为我会输给你吗？”  
接下来他们开始接吻。也不知是谁起了这个头，等到两人都反应过来时，他们的嘴唇早已胶着在一起——这次他们之间的亲吻变得激烈而粗暴，就像两头尖牙利爪的狼互相啃噬撕咬着彼此，谁也不肯落于下风。唇齿纠缠间舌尖与齿列相互碰撞，带出鲜血，一瞬间两个人的嘴里已经全是血腥味，闻起来像爬满锈迹的铁器上流淌着一层稀薄的蜜糖，又甜又涩。他们紧紧地揪着对方的头发，忘我地交换着彼此的气息，将一切纷繁杂念抛诸脑后。  
这时，迦尔纳的手指抢先一步开始动作，从阿周那柔软的发丝上滑下来，浅浅掠过对方平坦而光滑的胸膛和小腹，握住那根已经半勃的性器，揉弄着两侧鼓胀的囊袋，而他的唇又从他的嘴唇上挪开，张口去咬他的下巴。阿周那疼得哼了一声，扬起眉毛一脸嗔怪地怒视着他，然而还没来得及发怒，又被对方肆无忌惮的另一只手托起臀部，毫无防备地探进穴口长驱直入。  
“混蛋！”  
阿周那咬牙切齿地骂道，脑中冒出一种强烈的冲动，想要撕碎眼前这张苍白俊美的脸，可在这一刻，他的宿敌却很不识相地凑上来亲吻他涨红的耳垂。他的身体本来就敏感异常，在对方的一番爱抚之下更是像一根拉紧的弓弦那般难以放松。他感受着对方湿润而灼热的舌尖扫过充血的耳尖上那脆弱的、细薄的皮肤，播撒下难以熄灭的爱欲之火，那火焰深深陷入他的皮肉之中，烧干他的每一滴血、每一根经络，令他浑身燥热绵软，心痒难耐。此刻，他终于看到了这个梦境真正的可怕之处——在这个诡异的梦境之中，他臣服给了自己最肮脏下流的欲望，身体所展现出来的每一寸变化，都是为了这场狂乱的性爱而准备的——明明对方没有花多少工夫，他的内里便已经像被剥开的果实一样湿润了，又湿又热的内壁正贪婪地吞咽着对方的手指，似乎在催促着迦尔纳进入得更深一点。  
眼看着阿周那就要在这一刻认输，然而就在此刻，他却将双臂缠上对方的脖颈，吻上那张紧抿的苍白嘴唇。  
“你也像我一样吗，迦尔纳？”他问道，声音低哑，“这样恨着我——爱着我。”  
面对这个问题，迦尔纳的脸上浮现出一丝意外之色，与此同时，他感觉到天旋地转，等到他从眩晕中恢复过来时，自己已经与对方换了个位置——只见阿周那跨坐在他身上，完全赤裸着身体，身上的深色肌肤就像绸缎一样光洁美丽，望向他的眼神犹如最幽暗深邃的海洋。这位高贵的王子看起来仍然骄傲无比，有着令人心惊的从容气度和优雅姿态，一如他在战场上所看见的那样。  
“嗯。”他简短地回答，随即感受到自己被一片温暖的海水包裹，只是略微的一瞥，他便看到阿周那坐在他的阴茎上用力地操着自己，嘴角上扬的那副模样。像是为了证明什么一般，阿周那夹着那根滚烫而粗大的性器，在情欲的驱使下剧烈地晃动着身体，每一次律动都能让对方顶入自己最深处。临近高潮的时候，他不再压抑自己的喘息，像是要将自己的满心怨恨与爱意全部发泄出来那样去和对方接吻——漫长的、深刻的、不带一丝情欲的吻，就像海水漫进来将空气全都挤出去了一样，几乎要令他窒息了。  
紧接着，滚烫的精液填满了他的内里，让他瞬间濒临虚脱，浑身无力地倒在对方胸口。一只温暖的手覆了上来，穿过腋下，轻柔地抚摸着他的肩膀。在经历梦境、筋疲力竭之后，他终于久违地进入安眠，拥有了这些日子以来的第一场真正意义上的睡眠。

阿周那睁开眼睛时以为自己还在做梦。  
昨天那个梦境的主角此刻正躺在他旁边，一张人畜无害的睡脸直勾勾地对着他，看上去比平常更为可恶。意识到身旁动静的迦尔纳随即也睁开了眼睛，在对上他的脸之后飞速坐了起来。  
“你醒了。”  
“你先解释一下，这到底怎么回事。”此刻阿周那能够想象自己的脸色究竟有多难看，在他意识到自己也如梦境之中那般赤身裸体之后，脸上的阴霾又加深了一分，“别告诉我我又在做梦。”  
“其实这是御主的意思。”迦尔纳解释道，“最近御主看你精神状态不佳，便推测是睡眠问题，从你这几天的表现来看，他推测这一切都与我有关，就来拜托我，要我帮忙。”  
“那我还要谢谢你是吗。”阿周那忍住想要从床底拔出小刀的冲动，继而想要走下床穿好衣服，这时，盖在身上的被褥滑落，露出昨夜留下的斑驳痕迹与腿间干涸的白浊，“你……”  
“梅林帮我潜入了你的梦境，”迦尔纳直接坦白了真相，“虽然他自己并没有窥探你所做的梦，但是我知道，那必然是很痛苦的梦——所以，我篡改了它。”  
“这是一种自私的行为，但我却因此知晓了你的心意。”他继续道，“我像你恨我一样恨着你——不是因为那一箭，而是宿疴，是旧疾；可是我爱你却比你爱我要更多，多出数倍。”  
阿周那惊讶地瞪着他，快到嘴边的话语却一时说不出口。那个瞬间时间就像是停止了，所有怪异的情绪也随之蒸发成了空气。  
“你想问我从什么时候开始的吗？”迦尔纳看出了他的疑虑，接着凑到他面前低下头，想要碰他的嘴唇，“说实话，我已经忘了，但是我很确定这个事实——这也就是我为什么一定要救你的原因。”  
“你，真是个无可救药的混蛋。”阿周那闷声骂道，却并没有拒绝这个吻。  
时间又开始流逝了。

-FIN-


End file.
